outcastbandicootfandomcom-20200213-history
Dingodile
Dingodile is a mutant hybrid creature mix between an Australian dingo and a salt water crocodile. Dingo and Croco were captured and put in the combining machine and when it was over, a creature with dingo fur with a crocodile snout, belly, and tail. Kris Roo fainted and Crunch asked who was the brains. Dingo was that he said his voice sounds like Croco's. Dingo became scared that Croco was combined into him and now he's gone and Dingo is still alive and is getting freaky. Crunch told that Croco is a part of him and asked what was he gonna call himself. Dingo said Croco is gone. Crunch told him that he lives in him. Dingo said he'll call himself Dingodile. Dingodile was sento to get the key. He checked the map to see where it was located. It was located in N. Tropy's room. He found alot of clocks and he found the celling and the clock man appeared. Dingodile gets into the attic and finds boxes with alot of clocks and he found the key and N. Tropy heard something. Dingodile told himself that he has to cut the talking now. N. Tropy thought it was the TV and he left to get a cup of tea. Dingodile got the key and Kris Roo told Crunch is he coming and he is. Komodo Moe, Komodo Joe, and Dingodile were told to leave with Crunch and Kris Roo will stop the lab assistants. Dingodile and Joe and Moe left that Crunch told them to and he was going to help Kris. After Kris died from the Termination Ray by accident, Crunch fights N. Tropy and he was whacked down and Crunch's arm was bleeding after the beam hit him. N. Gin saved Crunch and replaced him destroyed arm with a metal arm. Dingodile entered Crunch's room and wrote a note to him to get well. After the defeat of Cortex, Tani has reunited with Crunch. They were sent to find Tawna. Dingodile was excited that Crunch was alive. Dingodile thought Tani was his girlfriend and it started to annoy her so she slapped him. Dingodile has invited Tani's brother Tiny Tiger. He even told Crunch that Tawna dumped Crash because he was sleeping and not talking to her. He told that Crash couldn't because he was tired from fighting Neo Cortex from the final battle. This caused Crunch to get angry at Tawna. Dingodile even told Crunch and Tani that Pinstripe's real girlfriend is Tiffany Potoroo. Dingodile is now joined to the good side with Koala Kong and Ripper Roo. Althought Pinstripe lives with his potoroo gang and his girlfriend Tiffany. Tiny always wanted to be with his big sister (although he is much bigger than Tani). Dingodile likes to play card with Kong, Pinstripe, Joe, and Ripper. Origin When Dingodile was a normal dingo, his parents loved him a lot. However, Cortex shot his parents to death and captured him. Dingodile was evolved into a mutant dingo by the Evolvo-Ray. He became wild and started to attack Cortex for murdering his parents. A Lab Assistant zapped him and they brain-washed Dingodle. Dingo became evil and he became silent and lived with a mutant crocodile named Croco. Both Dingo and Croco were captured by Cortex and both were combined into each other which caused the creation of Dingodile. Sometime later after escaping Cortex, Dingodile was adopted by a group of mutated animals (a kangaroo, a thylacine, a kookaburra, and a goanna) and they raised him and they were called Team Dingo. The leader was named Steven the kangaroo (also called Steve for short) and his wife is Judy the thylacine and other teammates is John (the kookaburra) and Max (the goanna). When they were facing the Mind and Mega-Mix (Cortex has stolen some of Dingodile's DNA along with Tiny and N. Gin's DNA and mixed some of his, he created a creature that looked like him, Dingodile, Tiny, and N. Gin and it almost killed him), Dingodile was caught by Mega-Mix when he turned into a falcon, but ended being caught. John told the Mind to let Mega-Mix release Dingodile. Steve told Dingodile to change. However, he morphs into a dog, a lemur, and a monkey. Judy told Steve that he needs help, but Steve selfishly refused. Steve and his team were about to stop the generator, but they were harmed and trapped in an electric force field and Dingodile was told to destroy the generator, but he didn't wanted them to die. Dingodile transforms into a Tyrannosaurus and goes after Steven and the others. Mega-Mix and Mind escaped and Max destroyed the generator. Steven became angry and upset and Dingodile, because he "disobeyed and direct order". He told Dingo to destroy the generator, not save them. John told Steven to give Dingo a brake and Judy told Steven to give him a chance. Steve refused and told Dingo that he'll never be part of Team Dingo, until he'll learn to follow orders and told him if he makes himself clear. Dingo said that he understands. Relationships Crunch Bandicoot Dingodile was an ally to Crunch and he tries to help Crunch to get out of the Cortex's ship with the Komodo Brothers and Kris Roo. Dingodile managed to get the key from N. Tropy's room without being spotted by Nefarious. Dingodile likes to be with Crunch because he is a good friend. It doesn't matter if Dingodile can be on his own side or not become evil. He can still hang out with Crunch. Crunch can be seen in an image with Dingodile, Coco, Crash, and Tawna and it could mean that Dingodile maybe on the good side. Tani Tiger Dingodile once got scared by Tani when he mistook her for Sheila. Tani punched Dingodile right in the face and kicked him. It isn't sure if Dingodile and Tani will get along or not. When Dingodile took Crunch and Tani to an amusment park, Tani now thinks that Dingodile isn't annoying or evil after all. Komodo Bros. Komodo Joe and Moe, Kris, and Crunch all stared at Dingodile to go get the key from N. Tropy's room. Komdod Joe doesn't seem to like Dingodile not to fail. Tiny Tiger Dingodile is good friends with Tiny Tiger. He and Tiny were both to help Crash and Coco to defeat the forces of evil. Crystal Bandicoot It isn't quite sure if Dingodile as ever seen Crystal. Dingodile has never found Sheila in the entire series. If Dingodile can't find Sheila, he might have to get a new girl which should be Crystal like how Crunch has Tani, Crash has Tawna, and Pinstripe has Tiffany. Crash and Coco Dingodile may not seem to like them when he was forced to get the crystals from them. Dingodile never wanted to kill them. He was forced to be a slave by Cortex. Kris Roo As two regular animals which is Croco and Dingo, Kris told Croco to get the giant stereo to their room. Kris and the others had a party before Dingod and Croco were captured and combined into each other. Pinstripe Potoroo Dingodile seems to like to be with Pinstripe. Friends *Crunch (his friend) *Tani? (his good friend?) *Crash and Coco *Crystal (possible love interest) *Sheila (former love interest) *Tiny (his best friend) and Ripper Roo *Kong *Komodo Brothers *Pinstripe and the Potoroo Gang *Bandigers? Dingodile's four friends *Crunch Bandicoot (my friend) - he hangs out with him *Tani Tiger? (my good friend?) - she hugs Dingo? *Tiny Tiger (my best friend) - he plays video games with Dingo *Crystal Bandicoot (my Crystal) - he kisses Crystal on the cheek. Likes *Garlic *Toast (with butter) *Pie *Hanging out with Crunch *Saving the world *Helping people *Getting hugged by Tani *Playing with Tiny *Kissing Crystal Bandicoot *Helping Thresher Dislikes *Meat *Guns *Drugs *Poachers *Hurting people *Cortex hurting animals *Villains winning